1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick assembling structure of leg for table or chair, particularly to an assembly technology enabling quick and convenient attaching-detaching of leg for table or chair.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Table and chair are indispensable furnitures in people's daily life. In conventional table or chair, legs are formed to be integral with table or chair and are made to be noncollapsible. Therefore, the whole volume of table or chair is bulky so that the quantities of table or chair carried by a truck for each delivery is quite limited. This results in higher transportation cost. Furthermore, when in storage, table or chair having bulky volume has to consume more space for warehousing so as to keep safety inventory. Again, this also causes soaring high of total operating cost. On the other hand, consumer buying the table or chair having legs integral therewith often suffers improper occupying with larger space in house due to incapability of disassembly.
Accordingly, concerning industry has proposed to divide the leg of table or chair into several segments, then screws and matching tapped holes are respectively provided on the segments to be connected for fastening and assembling therebetween so that the legs of table or chair can be detached during delivery, warehousing or storage so as to reduce the volume of table or chair. However, this structure using screws for fastening and assembling consumes much time and is not convenient and quick enough in assembly and disassembly process. In addition, the places using screws and tapped holes for assembling is easily worn after usage for a period of time such that the table or chair becomes not securely stable enough to avoid from shaking.
In view of the above disadvantages happened in the assembly structure of conventional table and chair, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a novel quick-assembling structure of leg for table or chair based on his contemplation in many ways and according to the assistance of his abundant knowledge and experience in product development and manufacturing in relevant field.